


Seduce Me

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Kissing, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: "Alright, show me how you'll be seducing him,” Cassian says."What?""The fate of the mission depends on your 'amazing' seduction skills, of which you have no evidence to prove. Soshowme."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of filling my own prompt over at the kink meme, and thought I'd post it here as well-- hope you guys like it!

Jyn had been living at the rebel base for around a month when an intelligence mission requiring seducing the target came up. Jyn leapt at the chance to prove herself useful.

“Of course I know how to seduce a man,” Jyn had said, “what kind of woman do you think I am?”

The truth is, she does not have much sexual experience, let alone seducing experience, but doesn't let this on to her superiors. Ever the over-achiever, she doesn't want to admit she could be bad at something.

—

Cassian had told Jyn to stop by his quarters for an important discussion of the mission before their dispatch tomorrow. Jyn doesn’t know what possibly hadn’t been covered during their briefing that day, but she stops by anyway.

When she arrives at his room, the door is ajar. Jyn lets herself in. 

Cassian sits in a wooden desk chair against the back wall of the cramped quarters, tapping at a datapad. He doesn’t look up as Jyn comes in.

"Alright, show me how you'll be seducing him,” Cassian says with a casual candor, shutting off the data pad and casting it aside on his desk.

"What?"

"The fate of the mission depends on your 'amazing' seduction skills, of which you have no evidence to prove. So _show_ me."

Jyn swallows and feels her face flush hot. “Here? Now?”

“Yes. Now.” Cassian gestures to the open space between them. “Seduce me.”

Jyn shifts her weight from foot to foot. Hesitantly, she shucks off her jacket, then pauses.

“A decent start,” Cassian says, utterly monotone. “Go on.”

Face bright red, Jyn reaches for the hem of her shirt, about to pull it up and off. 

“No, no, no,” Cassian grumbles, standing from his chair and closing the distance between them. “This isn’t some quick and dirty fuck in an alley. You won’t get any intelligence from him that way. You’ve got to tease it out of him.”

Jyn avoids eye contact. “Sorry.”

“You really don’t know how to do this, do you,” Cassian says, matter-of-fact. 

“Not really, no,” Jyn admits. 

“Well, it’s too late to stop the mission now,” Cassian says, throwing his hands in the air. “You’re going to have to do it.”

“Then _how_?”

“I’ll have to teach you,” Cassian says, sitting back down on his chair. “It won’t be as thorough as I’d like, but it’ll have to do.”

“Are you serious?” The words fly out of Jyn’s mouth. “What, so _you_ are the expert on how to seduce a man?”

“I’ve done many things for the cause,” Cassian says with nonchalance. “Put your jacket back on.”

Jyn resists the urge to roll her eyes at the order. She picks up her jacket from off the floor and shrugs it back on.

Cassian leans forward with a scrupulous gaze. “Now take it off. Slowly,” he says, tone utterly clinical, as if he were instructing a pilot on how to park a ship. 

Jyn removes her jacket - slowly - and lets it drop to the floor.

Cassian nods approvingly. “Good. Take your hair down.”

Jyn reaches back and lets her hair down and waits for further instruction. Cassian doesn’t give any.

“What now?” Jyn asks, impatient.

“Really? Have you ever been with a man? What do they usually want?” Cassian prods.

“Being on the run my whole life doesn’t leave much time for recreation, Captain,” Jyn retaliates.

“Fine, I’ll spell it out for you,” Cassian sighs. He gestures for Jyn to approach him. She closes the space between them.

“Once the conversation turns flirtatious,” Cassian explains, “You can approach him like this.”

“Then?” Jyn asks.

“Then,” Cassian continues, “straddle him.”

Jyn is scandalized. “No way am I straddling you.” 

“If you can’t do this with me, how are you going to do it with him? I assure you, he won’t be as patient,” Cassian says.

_Or as good looking_ , Jyn thinks despite herself.

“Fine,” she says, and sits on Cassian’s lap, her legs on either side of him. Her hands settle on his shoulders.

“Kiss my neck,” Cassian continues, voice level and unaffected. (Jyn feels insulted. _He’s not even a little bit flustered?_ ) Jyn complies, pressing her lips briefly against Cassian’s neck.

“No,” Cassian says, sounding a tinge frustrated. “ _Kiss_ it. Use your tongue.”

Jyn huffs out a sigh of annoyance and dives back in, pressing her mouth against his neck and dragging her tongue along it.

Cassian pushes Jyn back and looks her in the eyes. “You’re at it all wrong.”

“Well, how the hell do you go ‘at it’, then?” Jyn spits back.

“Fine,” Cassian mutters, tugging her hair at her nape, exposing the line of her neck to him. “I’ll show you.”

His other hand settles at her waist as he presses open-mouthed kisses along her neck, her jaw, down to her clavicle; Jyn almost squeaks when he bites down, then soothes it over with his tongue.

Jyn feels a pleasant ache in her belly and she wriggles in Cassian’s lap without meaning to. His hips hitch up at the friction as if on their own accord. Jyn bites back a moan.

“Don’t hold back the sounds,” Cassian murmurs against her skin. “It’ll drive him crazy.”

Jyn nods. Cassian looks Jyn in the eyes before he begins a slow, deliberate roll of his hips. Jyn lets herself moan at this, grasping Cassian’s shoulders for purchase.

“That’s it,” Cassian whispers. “Good.”

Jyn gasps at the praise, and when she squirms in his lap once again, Jyn can feel him getting hard. Her heart pounds in her chest.

“He’s going to touch you,” Cassian says.

“Show me,” Jyn breathes out.

Cassian slides a hand up from her waist to her breast, smoothing it over with his thumb. He brushes her nipple and she shivers. 

Then, with slight hesitation, he snakes his hand down into her pants, cupping her sex through her underwear. Jyn trembles, embarrassed at how soaked the material is. Cassian rubs at her lightly; the fabric hitches against her clit and she shakes.

“Cassian,” Jyn moans out. 

At this, Cassian freezes, breaking out of the moment. He pushes Jyn away and clears his throat.

“That should be sufficient,” Cassian says as he crosses his legs. His cheeks are flushed red. “Lesson’s over. Get some rest before tomorrow.”

Jyn looks bewildered. “Yes, Captain,” she says quietly before leaving Cassian’s quarters.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

CASSIAN

The next day, they spend their commute in silence. Cassian and Jyn are the only ones assigned to the mission, since it is meant to be a simple intelligence-obtaining operation. Assigning more than two rebel intelligence agents would be a “waste of resources,” according to Mon Mothma. 

Curse Jyn for being so damn convincing. 

“Of course I know how to seduce a man,” she had said, “What kind of woman do you think I am?”

_A profoundly stupid one,_ Cassian wants to say now.

No, not stupid, just— reckless. Jyn is so incredibly reckless. The rebellion depends on fearless soldiers, but there’s a difference between courage and refusing to acknowledge when you’re out of your depth.

He had gotten carried away last night, but Jyn needed to know what the mission entailed. He can only hope she doesn’t fuck it up now.

—

They arrive in the underbelly of an Empire-occupied city. It’s far from the stale, stuck-up attitudes of Imperial bases that Cassian is used to. These were simply citizens under Imperial rule, and everybody likes a good ol’ seedy cantina.

Therefore, they were in a good ol’ seedy cantina. 

Cassian buys a drink and sits at a stool. He motions for Jyn to sit next to him. 

“Are you sure we should be seen together?” Jyn asks as quietly as she can over the rowdy music and conversation.

“It’s fine. If he asks, tell him I’m your brother.”

“Um,” is Jyn’s reply.

_I know, what we did last night wasn’t exactly brotherly,_ Cassian wants to remark, but stops himself. The mission was more important than whatever the hell was happening between them.

“There’s the mark,” Cassian nudges Jyn and points toward their target, who is leaning against the wall and ogling at any vaguely female-looking being in the place.

He’s a human, rather pale, tall and gangly. Not what you’d considered handsome, but then again, at least it’s not a Hutt.

(Speaking of Hutts, an absurdly curious part of Cassian has always wanted to touch one.)

“Do I just walk over there?” Jyn asks, snapping Cassian out of his reverie.

“Make eye contact first,” Cassian says. “Then approach him. Lean into him, like his every word is fascinating. Then bite your lip and ask if he wants to join you in the back.”

“Eugh,” Jyn mutters, standing up. She steals Cassian’s drink from his hands and takes a swig. “Time to get this over with.”

Cassian grabs Jyn by the arm. “Listen,” he says, tone serious. “If he pushes you farther than you’re willing to go—“

“Just lie back and think of the Rebellion, I’ve got it,” Jyn says. “He has important intel.”

“I don’t give a damn about the information if you’re going to get hurt,” Cassian urges.

“I can take care of myself, okay, Cassian? Let me go.”

With reluctance, Cassian releases his grip on Jyn.

—

When Jyn emerges from one of the back rooms (a feature of any seedy Cantina worth its salt), Cassian practically leaps out of his seat.

“Jyn, are you okay?” Cassian asks in a rush.

Jyn shrugs. “I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

Cassian looks over Jyn’s shoulder. “Where’s the target?”

“Asleep,” Jyn replies. 

“Asleep?”

“Yep, one orgasm and he was out like a light. Let’s go,” Jyn says, deadpan.

“So you—”

“I gave him a handjob, he gave me Imperial secrets. It was a mutually beneficial transaction. Now can we please get back to the ship?”

“Alright,” Cassian mumbles. 

—

When they return to the ship after a long, silent walk, Jyn immediately shuts herself in the refresher. Cassian sighs, sits in the pilot’s seat, and sets the controls to return to Yavin IV.

After nearly half an hour, Jyn plops down in the copilot’s chair. Cassian glances down at her hands—they’ve been scrubbed nearly raw. 

“I used an entire bottle of disinfectant after my first time,” Cassian says, attempting to lighten the mood.

Jyn doesn’t respond. 

“Look, Jyn, if you can’t handle this side of intelligence missions, that’s fine. You didn’t have to take this assignment in the first place—”

“I’m okay,” Jyn says. “I just… still wasn’t very good at it. I’m surprised he told me anything.”

“I’m sure you were fine,” Cassian says. “A man’s orgasm is practically guaranteed. The penis is not a complicated mechanism.”

Jyn cringes. “Can you not say penis, please?”

Cassian rolls his eyes. “What are you, a shy schoolgirl? Penis, penis, penis—”

Jyn breaks out into laughter. She covers her ears. “Not listening!”

Cassian smiles, relieved. Finally, he’s made Jyn feel at ease. He pats her on the shoulder.

A moment of companionable silence passes.

“You did good tonight,” Cassian says. 

“I still have a lot to learn, though,” Jyn says quietly, looking away from Cassian.

Cassian raises his eyebrows. “Do you need another lesson?” 

“Um,” is all Jyn replies.

Cassian reaches out and tucks a stray lock of Jyn’s hair behind her ear. “I’d be honored to teach you whatever you need to know.”

Jyn’s face flushes red. She clears her throat. “Showing off your seduction skills, Cassian?”

“The hair-behind-the-ear trick? That was nothing. You haven’t seen what I’m capable of,” Cassian says, voice low and sweet. Jyn fidgets in her seat at this. 

“If you show me, do I have to take notes?” Jyn asks.

_Thank the Force the ship is on autopilot,_ Cassian thinks as he leans forward to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

JYN

Cassian’s lips were soft and warm and oh, how Jyn’s wanted this. She shivers as she senses a familiar spark in her belly - the spark she felt with Cassian last night.

But all too soon, Cassian pulls away from the kiss, touching their foreheads together. Jyn leans forward for their lips to meet again, but Cassian inches back. He grins mischievously.

Frustrated, Jyn grabs Cassian by his shirt collar and pulls him back in, hard. 

Cassian jumps and pushes Jyn back by the shoulders. “I’m guessing you don’t have much experience kissing, either,” Cassian laughs, rubbing at his lip. “You nearly knocked my teeth out.”

Jyn crosses her arms, attempting to seem offended, but her blush betrays the truth. Cassian’s face softens, and he reaches out to Jyn.

“Come here,” Cassian says, standing up and taking Jyn’s hand in his. 

“What about the controls—”

“Autopilot.”

“Right.”

Jyn follows as Cassian leads her into the sleeping quarters. He closes the door behind them and leads Jyn to one of the bunks.

“Breathe, Jyn,” Cassian says, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Jyn hadn’t even noticed she was hyperventilating. She sits down awkwardly on the bunk and Cassian sits beside her.

“So,” Jyn says.

“So,” Cassian repeats.

“What now?” Jyn asks.

Cassian leans forward. Jyn doesn’t move. Cassian brings one hand up to her cheek.

“Tilt your head a little, Jyn,” Cassian whispers. Jyn complies, and when Cassian’s lips meet hers, the angle is perfect.

Cassian just kisses her for a while, coaxing her through it; he bites her bottom lip gently, then soothes it over with his tongue. Jyn’s breath hitches in surprise, and she feels Cassian smile against her lips.

“So there’s tongue,” Jyn mumbles.

“Only if you like it,” Cassian replies.

“I don’t know, I need more data to formulate my conclusion,” Jyn says.

“Please stop talking, you sound like K-2,” Cassian groans.

Jyn rolls her eyes and kisses Cassian, who returns the kiss eagerly. He licks into her mouth and the spark of pleasure in Jyn’s belly turns into a flame. She moans, then shies away, embarrassed.

Cassian mouths along her jaw, then moves to whisper in her ear, voice low. “What did I tell you about the noises?” He asks.

Jyn is too mortified to respond and simply clutches onto the fabric of Cassian’s shirt.

“Do we need a lesson review?” Cassian smirks, taking Jyn by the waist and pulling her close. He gently lifts her onto his lap to straddle him. Jyn gasps as she feels him already hard beneath her. 

Cassian hitches his hips up, just a fraction, and Jyn trembles. She rolls her hips down, seeking more friction, and moans.

“Good,” Cassian says, voice rough with arousal. “I’m going to touch you now.”

“Please,” Jyn urges.

Cassian places his hands behind Jyn’s shoulders and eases her down on the bunk. He unfastens her pants, and Jyn lifts her hips so Cassian can slide them down and off. 

Jyn presses her knees together, embarrassed at how wet her underwear is. However, Cassian gently spreads her legs apart, and Jyn lets him, her face burning with heat.

Cassian runs his hand all the way down her inner thigh until he settles at her core, fingers dragging against the sodden material. Jyn holds her breath, overwhelmed at the sensation. 

Cassian slides her underwear to the side and strokes her folds. He rubs at her clit with his thumb and Jyn gasps.

“Don’t hold back,” Cassian murmurs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jyn breathes, hands gripping at the sheets.

Cassian removes his hand and Jyn whines at the loss of his touch. He drags her underwear down her legs and Jyn kicks them off. This time, she spreads her legs with no shame, and Cassian smiles at this.

“You’re learning fast,” he remarks. 

“Shut up and take some clothes off,” Jyn quips.

“Well, since you’ve been such a good student so far…” Cassian says, pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside.

Cassian is lean and muscular, his torso dusted with freckles and covered in scars. Jyn has seen him with his shirt off before, but only briefly; now, she could drink him in.

“Your turn,” Cassian says, bringing Jyn out of her thoughts.

Jyn shakes her head. “No way, I already have my pants off.”

“If I take off mine, will we be even?”

“Maybe.”

Cassian rolls his eyes and shimmies his pants off. His underwear does hardly anything to hide his arousal. Jyn swallows nervously. 

“Now, as I was saying,” Cassian says, “Your turn.” 

“I feel like we’re playing strip sabacc,” Jyn mumbles as she pulls her shirt over her head. Now, Jyn is naked save for her bra. Cassian runs his eyes up and down her body with adoration.

“You’re beautiful, Jyn,” Cassian whispers, pressing kisses down her thigh. 

“Cassian—” Jyn trails off. She can feel Cassian’s breath against her sex.

“Has anyone done this for you before?” Cassian asks. Jyn shakes her head.

“It’ll be good,” Cassian says, “I promise.”

Cassian licks her clit, eliciting a gasp from Jyn. He laps at her gently, one hand holding down her hips as they buck up frantically, seeking more friction.

Cassian slides two fingers inside her and Jyn moans, throwing her head back. He works his fingers slowly, carefully, as he brings his lips around her clit and _sucks_.

Jyn comes, crying out, pulling hard on Cassian’s hair. Cassian moans, still sucking at her clit, bringing out every wave of her orgasm.

Finally, her grip on his head loosens and her limbs go slack. Cassian stops his ministrations with his mouth but keeps his fingers inside her, her cunt fluttering around them.

Cassian strokes at her hip with his free hand, waiting for Jyn to cool off. All blissed-out and sated, Jyn absentmindedly strokes Cassian’s hair.

Jyn doesn’t expect Cassian to move back in, running the flat of his tongue along her slit. She bites her lip at the overstimulation, but it feels too good; she tugs at Cassian’s hair and he hums appreciatively. The vibration against her core causes a shiver to run up her spine.

Cassian laps at her in earnest as he adds a third finger inside her. 

“Cassian, _Cassian_ , I’m going to—”

Cassian drags his tongue hard against her clit, fucking into her with his fingers. Jyn shakes apart, sobbing as Cassian works her through her second orgasm. Her throat feels hoarse from crying out and she feels her cheeks wet with tears. 

Cassian slips his fingers out of her, slowly, and licks the wet off his fingers. Jyn feels so fucked out she can hardly move. Cassian presses his lips against her forehead, then her cheeks, kissing the tears away.

“Are you alright?” Cassian asks quietly, running a thumb along her cheek. 

Jyn nods, not sure if she can form words at the moment. She props herself up on her elbows and kisses Cassian once, softly.

Cassian shifts above her and Jyn is suddenly all too aware of the hardness pressing against her hip. Her breath hitches. She reaches down, slowly, unsure, and rubs her palm against Cassian’s erection.

“Jyn,” Cassian moans, “you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jyn says. “Teach me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so according to Wookiepedia there ARE bras in star wars! Thank you, internet, for helping me write this smut without looking like a dumbass. (I was formerly going to go with “chest wrap” which sounds like some kind of sandwich tbh)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the porn!! Theoretically, the next part will be Cassian teaching Jyn how to, uh, properly handle his… mechanism. Let me know if you want to see it, and/or if you have any requests for what exactly you want Cassian to teach Jyn!


	4. Chapter 4

CASSIAN

“Well, let’s start with what you already know,” Cassian says, “and we can go from there.”

Jyn sighs. “I can get someone off quickly and quietly, and that’s pretty much all I’ve ever needed to know.”

“Really?” Cassian quirks an eyebrow. “You’ve never just… had sex for fun?”

“My life hasn’t left a lot of room for fun,” Jyn says, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Cassian relents. “I’ll teach you. First, let’s—”

Without warning, Jyn rolls Cassian over onto his back and straddles him.

“Or, you could do that,” Cassian laughs.

“Sorry,” Jyn says, “I’m just trying to… improvise.”

“No need to apologize, Jyn,” Cassian says, reaching out to place his hands on her hips. He encourages her to move, and she does, _oh_ , she does; little stuttering thrusts of her hips that make his toes curl.

Jyn pauses and pulls away for a moment. There’s a wet patch on Cassian's underwear from where Jyn’s cunt has rubbed against it. The sight sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

He takes a deep breath. “Why did you stop?”

“Taking this thing off,” Jyn says as she tosses her bra to the side.

“Oh,” Cassian breathes.

Jyn’s breasts are small and perky and _perfect_. Cassian reaches up to hold the weight of them in his hands. She gasps and wriggles in his lap. The friction against him is agonizingly good.

“Jyn,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Jyn moans out.

“I don’t think we’re… even.”

Jyn pushes Cassian back by the shoulders and looks at him incredulously. He nods down to where he’s still clothed. Jyn’s face flushes bright red.

Cassian laughs and presses a kiss against her cheek. “We can stop now, Jyn, really,” he says.

“But what about…” Jyn starts, gesturing to Cassian’s arousal. “That.”

“That? I can take care of it myself. My right hand and I have been good friends for years,” he quips with a little wave of his fingers.

“Shut up,” Jyn huffs. “I want to do this.”

Jyn pushes against Cassian’s chest until he’s laying flat on his back. He lifts his hips up so she can pull his underwear down and off; it ends up on the floor with the rest of their long-forgotten clothes.

Jyn stares at Cassian’s cock for so long that he begins to feel self-conscious. 

“It’s not going to bite you, you know,” he says.

“Shush,” Jyn chides him before reaching out and taking Cassian in hand. His breath hitches in his throat.

“Is this good?” Jyn asks as she slowly strokes him. 

Cassian nods. “Yeah,” he says, “but you can go harder.”

Jyn increases the strength of her hold slightly, but it’s still not enough for Cassian. 

“Here,” he says, reaching out and placing his hand over Jyn’s. He shows her how to grip him just how he likes it. “Like this.”

Jyn gets the hang of it pretty quickly; Cassian removes his hand to grip at the sheets. 

A bead of precome forms at the tip of his cock; as if on instinct, Jyn’s thumb swipes against his slit, slicking the head of his cock. Cassian moans, rocking his hips into Jyn’s hand.

Jyn suddenly stops her strokes. She bites her lip, eyeing Cassian’s cock with a calculated expression. 

Cassian is about to ask Jyn what’s wrong when suddenly, she moves down and takes the head of Cassian’s cock in her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cassian cries. “Oh, Jyn, you—”

It takes all his self restraint not to fuck into her mouth. She’s swirling her tongue and sparks of pleasure wrack Cassian’s body.

She takes him deeper and he moans, loudly. It’s extraordinarily sloppy but he doesn’t care because _fuck_ it’s hot and wet and Jyn is so fucking beautiful.

His self-restraint is wearing thin.

“Jyn,” Cassian manages to say, “Jyn, hold my hips down, I don’t want you to choke—”

Jyn complies, pinning Cassian’s hips down. When she drags her tongue along his slit, his hips buck up against Jyn’s hold.

“Jyn,” Cassian moans, “Jyn, _oh_ —”

Jyn pulls away from Cassian then, his cock sliding out of her mouth. Cassian wants to cry; his cock aches with need to be touched. Jyn wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Cassian,” Jyn says, voice uneven, “I want… I want you to be inside me. Please.”

Cassian feels like the air’s been knocked out of his lungs. 

“Anything,” he says after a moment, “anything for you, Jyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you can guess what the next chapter contains!
> 
> Again, let me know if there's anything specific you'd like Cassian to teach Jyn-- I'm definitely planning more. Besides, uh, private lessons, she's going to join Cassian on a few intelligence missions that require seduction.


	5. Chapter 5

JYN

 

“Just so you know,” Cassian says, sitting up on the bunk, “I’ve got the implant.” He points to his shoulder.

 

“I do too,” Jyn says. “They gave me one in the medbay.”

 

“It’s protocol,” Cassian says.

 

“Apparently it’s also protocol to know how to fuck someone properly,” Jyn remarks.

 

“That’s optional training,” Cassian responds with a quirked eyebrow, “which I believe we have been covering today.”

 

Jyn huffs out a quiet laugh.

 

With hesitation, she reaches out and runs her fingers through Cassian’s hair.

 

Responding to her touch, Cassian leans in to kiss Jyn slowly, deeply. Jyn thinks briefly that this is a little gross, considering both their tongues were previously up in each other’s junk, and she bursts into giggles.

 

Cassian pulls away, breathless, and looking slightly offended. “What? Am I that bad?”

 

“No,” Jyn replies, tugging softly at Cassian’s hair. “You’re perfect.”

 

And it’s true. This is _amazing_. She doesn’t want it to stop.

 

“So keep kissing me,” Jyn demands.

 

“If you insist,” Cassian replies with a smirk, diving right back in.

 

Jyn could kiss him forever.

 

But there is that ache low in her belly again—despite having come twice—and she wants more.

 

Jyn pulls away from Cassian, just enough to break the kiss. “Please,” she says.

 

“Please what?” Cassian teases, mouth brushing against her ear.

 

“Please…” Jyn feels her cheeks heat, embarrassed at what Cassian wants her to say. “ _Fuck_ me.”

 

Cassian kisses Jyn with renewed fervor as he slowly lowers her down on the bunk.

 

He mouths along her neck, her collarbone, her breasts; he takes a nipple into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth. Jyn moans, arching her back.

 

Cassian reaches down and guides his cock towards her sex, brushing the head of it against her clit before entering her.

 

Jyn gasps at the sensation of Cassian filling her. It’s overwhelming; the stretch burns a little. She tenses up, breathing sharply.

 

Cassian goes still and looks down at Jyn with concerned eyes. “Jyn? You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Jyn says, “just—it’s been a while.”

 

“Do you want to stop?” Cassian asks, softly.

 

“No,” Jyn says, grasping at Cassian’s hips to keep him there, flush against her. “Stay.”

 

Cassian laughs quietly. “Okay.”

 

Propping himself up on one arm, Cassian reaches down to where their bodies meet and rubs gentle circles on her clit.“Relax,” he says, “I’ve got you.”

 

The slide of Cassian’s thumb sends a jolt of pleasure down her spine _._ Soon, the burn subsides, and she wants him to _move_. She bucks up her hips, trying to get the message across.

 

Cassian rocks into her slowly, moving his hand up to brace himself against the cot. Jyn mourns the loss of his thumb on her clit but he can fuck her deeper in this position and _this_ is why people like sex. Jyn just never had _good_ sex.

 

“You feel _perfect_ , Jyn,” Cassian murmurs in her ear. Jyn whines at the sensation of his warm breath. His voice is lower than usual, wavering slightly, and Jyn can’t help but feel a little swell of pride that _she_ made his voice tremble.

 

Cassian is moving achingly slow. “Faster,” Jyn says, grasping at Cassian’s back.

 

“Patience,” Cassian chides, but he does begin to thrust with more force, even if he stays at the same slow rhythm.

 

Soon, Jyn feels Cassian’s hand behind her knee, pushing her leg back, then hitching it over his shoulder. Jyn follows his lead, lifting her other leg up. Without skipping a beat, Cassian moves up to a kneeling position. He grasps her hips and pulls her flush against him.

 

“Cassian, _please_ ,” Jyn whines, fingers grasping at the sheets. “Faster.”

 

“Impatient,” Cassian chastises again, but this time, he does increase his pace.

 

He reaches down to rub at her clit and Jyn wants to _scream_.

 

“ _Cassian!_ ” Jyn cries, red-hot pleasure wracking her body. She’s about to come again and she can tell that he _knows_. The pressure on her clit is gone and she would strangle him if this didn’t feel so fucking good.

 

“Fuck you,” Jyn groans, rocking her hips up, mourning the loss of friction on her clit.

 

“Now, Jyn,” Cassian teases with a smile. “Be a good girl for me.”

 

For some ungodly reason, hearing the words _good girl_ sends a shock of pleasure through her. Fucking hell. Embarrassed, Jyn turns her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Oh, you like that?” Cassian says, voice low and sweet. “You like being my good girl?”

 

“Shut up,” Jyn says, “and fuck me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Cassian replies, and begins to fuck her in earnest.

 

Jyn gasps as Cassian thrusts into her hard and fast. The wet sounds of their fucking are _obscene_ but Jyn couldn’t care less. She clenches tight around Cassian, moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Cassian moans, his rhythm faltering for a moment. His thumb is back on her clit, _finally_ , grinding hard, and Jyn cries out as she comes, pulsing around him, legs trembling, body shaking.

 

Cassian falls forward, hands bracing against the cot, little stuttering moans tumbling from his mouth. His eyes fall shut as he comes, his thrusts erratic and forceful.

 

He stays inside her as he slowly softens, his face a picture of bliss. Jyn’s legs fall from his shoulders and she sighs, thoroughly fucked out.

 

Cassian slips out of her and collapses next to her, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

 

“I hope that was educational,” Cassian says between sharp intakes of air.

 

“I’ll let you know when the ceiling stops spinning,” Jyn replies.

 

Cassian laughs and presses a kiss to Jyn’s temple. He reaches for her hand and she twines her fingers with his.

 

Jyn could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did the do. :o
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing smut in any sort of expansive detail, and it's been a fun ride. Pun intended.
> 
> I could end the story here, but I do want Jyn's education to continue, along with some seducing missions. Maybe there's a target who really likes threesomes. Maybe Cassian learns a few things himself. Maybe Jyn becomes a master of seduction. Let me know what you want to see!


End file.
